Poskromienie Złośnicy
by LadySeara
Summary: Jeśli kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się, dlaczego Aomine z szacunkiem traktuje tylko Imayoshi'ego, oto historia dla Was. Krótko, bo krótko, ale poznajcie najodważniejszą kobietę na Ziemi: Mamę Aomine, która kocha zawstydzać swojego syna. (Z dedykacją dla Dai-chan, która nigdy nie ma dosyć gadania o naszym kochanym Niebieskim)


_Opowiem Wam pewną historię. Nie będzie „dawno, dawno temu", gdyż od czasu całego zajścia nie minęło wiele czasu. Nie będzie odległej krainy, bo to wcale nie było tak daleko. Nie powtarzam plotek, więc skupcie się i słuchajcie uważnie..._

* * *

><p>Wszystko zaczęło się od niewłaściwego pytania, zadanego w złym momencie i, jak zawsze bywa w takich przypadkach, w złym czasie. Najgorsze było jednak to, że owo pytanie zadała niewłaściwa osoba, a odpowiedzi udzielił ktoś, kto wiedział i widział za dużo. Nazywając rzeczy po imieniu: Imayoshi Shouichi, chcąc sprawdzić, kim jest najnowszy nabytek jego drużyny, uznał, że wypyta Momoi Satsuki o to, kim jest Aomine Daiki. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, poczynając od wybielania jego osoby w oczach innych, przez wychwalanie jego umiejętności, kończąc na psioczeniu i wyzywaniu Asa od najgorszych. Mimo to, odpowiedź najlepszej przyjaciółki Aomine zaskoczyła go. Zapytana o to, kim jest Aomine Daiki, odpowiedziała krótko, bez wahania:<p>

-Oo, żeby wiedzieć, kim jest Aomine-kun, musisz poznać jego mamę!

* * *

><p><em>W ten oto sposób rozpoczęła się legenda, która w Akademii Tōō przekazywana jest z ust do ust, jako opowieść o „Poskromieniu złośnicy".<em>

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki wracał do domu, radośnie nucąc pod nosem. Dzisiaj na konto wpłynęło mu kieszonkowe od rodziców, więc mógł kupić nowy magazyn z uwielbianą Mai-chan. Przy okazji kupił jeszcze dwa albumy nowych aktorek, chcąc sprawdzić, czy przyjemnie będzie je oglądać. Czuł się zobowiązany do wspierania kobiet ciężko pracujących i szanował wysiłek, jaki w to wkładały. Były idealne i ludzie powinni brać z nich przykład, ot co. Kupił też nową płytę Eminema, wiedząc już, czego będzie słuchał w kółko w ciągu nadchodzących tygodni. Chyba nic nie było w stanie zepsuć jego humoru. W dodatku nie musiał iść na trening, gdyż jego nowy kapitan, niejaki Imayoshi, powiedział, że daje mu wolną rękę, a trener miał to gdzieś. Czyli jeśli zagra w paru meczach i udowodni im, że pozostali nie są godni wiązania jego butów (ani tej pary, ani setki innych, którą miał w domu), odpuszczą mu całkowicie. Pozostanie tylko przekonać marudną Satsuki, że świetnie sobie radzi sam i koniec, życie poukładane.<p>

Wchodząc do domu był zaskoczony, widząc na progu czyjeś adidasy. Jego ojciec miał większą stopę, a mama nosiła szpilki i trampki, więc to na pewno nie były jej buty. Podrapał się w kark. Jeśli mieli gości, to pewnie nie będzie obiadu tak szybko. Dobrze, że zjadł kebab i frytki na mieście, może jakoś przetrwa dwie, trzy godziny.

-Mamo, jestem! – zawołał, kładąc klucze na szafkę i zrzucając z nóg buty. –Dzień do…

Urwał w połowie słowa, a głos niemal mu się załamał, kiedy zobaczył swoją mamę w towarzystwie swojego nowego kapitana. Chłopak siedział, elegancko trzymając w dłoniach filiżankę z herbatą. Przed sobą miał album ze zdjęciami.

Ku przerażeniu Aomine, były to jego zdjęcia z dzieciństwa.

-O, jest mój Daiki! – ucieszyła się pani Aomine. –Bączku, obiad będzie za chwilę, twój kolega też jest głodny – z troską poklepała Imayoshi'ego po kolanie, a ten starał się nie uśmiechać wrednie.

-Dziękuję, jest pani taka miła, Aomine-san – oznajmił, powstrzymując się od głośnego śmiechu.

-Jadłem na mieście, mamo – mruknął Aomine, odwracając wzrok.

-Znowu kebab i frytki? Dai-chan, rozmawialiśmy o tym, bączku. Potem siedzisz w łazience prawie godzinę. Ja wiem, że dobry kebab pali dwa razy i to czuć, ale co tam. Chodź tu i przywitaj się ze mną porządnie!

-C-co?

-No jak to co, się głupio pytasz, naprawdę – pani Aomine lekko wydęła wargi. –Zawsze przecież przychodzisz do mamusiu i dajesz całuska po powrocie ze szkoły, prawda, pysiu?

Nie chcąc prowokować matki do kolejnych rewelacji, chłopak podszedł do niej szybko i cmoknął kobietę w policzek, świadom tego, że Imayoshi bacznie obserwuje każdy jego ruch.

-Mamo, czemu nie zabrałaś go do mnie do pokoju? – Aomine szepnął, czując, że robi mu się gorąco.

-Bo masz tam taki bałagan, że tylko dziada i baby brakuje, naprawdę.

-Mogłaś posprzątać – syknął, czując, jak policzki zalewa mu zdradliwa czerwień.

-Oj, nie pamiętasz, bączku? Jednym, który może posprzątać twój pokój jesteś ty sam.

Imayoshi zakrztusił się herbatą. Pani Aomine delikatnie poklepała go po plecach, a chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko. Aomine wiedział, że ten uśmiech nie oznacza niczego dobrego.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak – burknął.

-Bączek? Widzisz, naje się takich śmieci a potem marudzi, że go tak nazywam! Niewdzięczny ten mój syn, Imayoshi-kun. A ty jesteś oczywiście miły dla swoich rodziców, prawda?

-Oczywiście, Aomine-san. Rodzice za dużo wiedzą, by być wobec nich niemiłym.

-Oho, następny spryciarz! – pani Aomine lekko uszczypnęła go w policzek, a Imayoshi zamarł. Na szczęście, kobieta szybko wróciła do dręczenia swojego syna. –Dai-chan jak był malutki też był taki sprytny. Wiem, że każda matka mówi to o swoim dziecku, no ale sam zobacz – postukała palcem w jedno ze zdjęć – ojciec tylko raz pokazał mu koszykówkę, a on sam się wszystkiego nauczył!

Aomine wiedział, które zdjęcie pokazuje jego mama, nawet jeśli z tej odległości go nie widział.

Jego ojciec zawsze był zapracowany. Prowadził małą, rodzinną firmę, która przynosiła spore dochody, ale zabierała mu praktycznie cały czas. Kiedy Aomine był mały, widywał ojca raz, dwa razy w tygodniu, gdyż zazwyczaj gdy wstawał, ten był już w pracy i wracał z niej dopiero wtedy, kiedy jego syn już spał. Dopiero kiedy chłopak podrósł, a firma wyszła na prostą, ojciec mógł spędzać z nim weekendy. I tej jednej soboty nigdy nie zapomni; tata wziął go do parku, na zawody ulicznej koszykówki. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od graczy, a kiedy jeden z nich podał mu piłkę, Aomine zrobił najszczęśliwszą minę pod słońcem. Właśnie ten uśmiech uwiecznił aparat. A tydzień później dostał swoją własną, pierwszą piłkę, a ojciec wziął go na boisko i zaczął go uczyć. Wtedy obaj nie przypuszczali, że kiedyś koszykówka będzie jego życiem.

-Usiądź, bączku. Zaraz przyniosę wam jedzenie – pani Aomine poszła do kuchni.

I wtedy Imayoshi to zauważył: złośliwy, pełen satysfakcji uśmiech na jej ustach. Dobrze wiedział, że matka Asa jest po jego stronie i zamierzał wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść.

-Bączku? – powtórzył bezgłośnie, a Aomine warknął cicho.

-Czego tu szukasz?

-Momoi-san powiedziała, że tutaj zdobędę informacje o tobie. Uznaj to za wywiad środowiskowy, Aomine. Muszę znać moich graczy – Imayoshi znów napił się herbaty. –I złapię się na obiad za darmo. Upiekłem dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu…bączku.

-Przestań – wysyczał wysoki chłopak, oglądając się przez ramię. Na szczęście, jego matki nie było w zasięgu wzroku.

-Przestań… - Imayoshi lekko poruszył dłonią, każąc mu kontynuować, a Aomine zacisnął wargi.

-Przestań, _Ima-Imayoshi-san_ – wymamrotał.

-I to mi się podoba. Jak myślisz, ktoś inny prócz mnie i Momoi-chan widział te zdjęcia?

-Jakie zdjęcia? – zapytał głupio.

Imayoshi od niechcenia pokazał mu ekran swojego telefonu, na którym przewijał zdjęcia fotografii małego Aomine. Jak na złość, wyszły całkiem wyraźnie. Kiedy jednak As wyciągnął po komórkę rękę, Imayoshi zdzielił go po palcach.

-A, a, a! Bo się pogniewam i _przez_ _przypadek_ umieszczę je na szkolnym blogu.

Aomine od razu cofnął się.

-Mam rączki tutaj – mruknął.

-Tak, tak, jasne – oznajmiła pani Aomine zza jego pleców. –Rączki tutaj, naczytasz się tych twoich gazetek, a ja potem co dwa dni muszę pościel wymieniać i prać twoją bieliznę. Nie szanujesz mojej pracy – dodała, ocierając z kącika oka nieistniejącą łezkę.

-MAMO! – ryknął czerwony na twarzy Aomine, podczas gdy Imayoshi dyskretnie chichotał, próbując to zamaskować kaszlem.

-To dlatego odwróciłeś Kłapouszka twarzą do ściany? Kłapouszek to jego ulubiony pluszowy miś – wyjaśniła Imayoshi'emu, który walczył ze samym sobą, by nie śmiać się otwarcie. –Naszego kota też już nie wpuszcza do pokoju. Dzięki Bogu – przeżegnała się – bo inaczej Puszek miałby skrzywione życie.

-Puszek? – Imayoshi chrząknął dyskretnie. –To bardzo ładne imię dla kota.

-Prawda? – ucieszyła się kobieta, matczynym gestem gładząc jego dłoń. –Ale bączuś chciał go nazwać Godzilla albo inny Spuder-Man.

-Oj, oj, Aomine-kun, jak mogłeś – kapitan spojrzał na niego wymownie.

-Puszek pewnie o tym wie, sika tylko do jego butów! A bączek wmawia wam, że kupuje nowe, bo tak bardzo lubi buty do koszykówki. Wstydniś!

-Oj faktycznie, wstydniś… - Imayoshi zagryzł lekko wargę i spojrzał na zegarek. –Aomine-san, niestety, muszę już wracać do domu. Moja mama będzie się martwić.

-Oczywiście! Jakie ty masz dobre serduszko, Imayoshi-kun! Odwiedzisz nas jeszcze kiedyś, prawda?

-Oczywiście, pani Aomine. Nie omieszkam...

* * *

><p><em>Oczywiście, wszyscy znamy dobre serduszko byłego kapitana Tōō. Od tamtego pamiętnego spotkania minął już rok i wszyscy widzieliśmy, że Imayoshi był jedyną osobą w drużynie, którą Aomine traktował z szacunkiem. A dlaczego opowiadam Wam tę historię?<em>

_Otóż wczoraj słyszałam, że Imayoshi sugeruje Wakamatsu rozmowę z mamą Aomine…_


End file.
